


tis the season

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George would do anything for dream, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), christmas trip, confused GeorgeNotFound, dream and george are so gay and so oblivious, dream's mom is a savage, not really - Freeform, sapnap and karl are for emotional support, sapnap is done with dream and george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tis the season to be saving your best friends ass, and that’s exactly what George was doing.“fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!” A line of completely justified fucks left the boys mouth, each getting louder after the last. The male pushed away from the counter, causing patches to look at him in disapproval. “What did I just get myself into…”DnF fake dating au where Clay needs George to be his fake boyfriend for a holiday trip. George
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic...be nice i guess! If dream or George say anything about how they are uncomfortable with romantic fanfics about them, I will take it down! there is use of real names and there might be smut in later chapters, but im not sure yet!!

“Clay we’re just worried, that’s all!” Clay was getting sick of hearing those words. “You’re 21 and you still don’t have a girlfriend.” She words it as if Clay has never dated anyone in his entire life. “mom you don’t have to-” He began, before being cut off. “No. I can be worried. Clay, Kade is bringing his wife and even Carly is going on a ‘date’ this weekend. I just don’t want you to be the last one married.” Last one married? Okay, Clay was certain that his mom was on something. How could Carly, who’s 14, get married before him. That’s just not logical! “Carly isn’t getting married before me.” He explained through the phone. “We don’t know that Clay! She has more of a love life than you and she’s 14!” “Okay, low blow mom…” Clay murmured nonchalantly, wondering when this conversation was gonna be for Clay still wasn’t sure how they got on this topic. His mother and he had been planning some fun activities for their upcoming Christmas trip, they were all going to their family’s mountain house in North Carolina next week, and then Kade’s wedding came up. Kade was Clay’s older brother and he had recently gotten married to a kind-hearted young lady named Ashley. Now Clay loved Ashley don’t get him wrong, she could just get hyper fixated on something and only talk about that one thing, it was annoying. Recently that thing was a baby. So that’s how Clay got here. His mom brought up Kade and Ashley wanting a baby, then she started asking when Clay was gonna get married. God was it aggravating.

As he rested his hands on his kitchen counter, he felt as if he was holding his breath. Thankfully, patches jumped up onto the counter with a soft ‘mrrawr’. Begging for affection, she pushed her body against the tired blond. Clay smiled at her, stroking her from the top of her head down to her tail, earning him a purr of satisfaction. Patches alway made Clay feel better, she and George of course. ‘What would I do without you, girl.’ Clay thought to himself.

“Clay! Are you even listening!” The barking sound of his mother's voice came through the phone, shaking him from his thoughts. Clay frowned. “Yes, and frankly who cares if I don’t have some perfect wife like Kade! What if I have a boyfriend, huh, what if I like boys?” Clay asked in a snarky tone. The comment wasn’t ‘I have a boyfriend and I like boys,’ it was more of a ‘what if’, and yet Clay’s overjoyed mother took it as if a wedding were happening. “Oh, Clay if you were scared that I wouldn’t accept you, you’re far from right! He’s coming to the mountains for Christmas. That’s it!” Clay’s mother resolved “wait- “ the tall man started, protesting. His mother cut him off. “If his parents have a problem with it, then we can rearrange and have him for New Year’s Eve!” and with that she was off.

“fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!” A line of completely justified fucks left the boys mouth, each getting louder after the last. The male pushed away from the counter, causing patches to look at him in disapproval. “What did I just get myself into…” clay whispered as he rubbed his face in disbelief. This wasn’t happening. What was he going to do? What could he do? He couldn’t just break his moms’ heart; she’d hate him, and Clay couldn’t have his mother hating him. He knew she meant well. It had been hard on her ever since Clay’s father left, and she just wanted Kade, Carly, and him to have a happily life. However, the freckled boy was both straight, well actually he wasn't straight...he was bi, but no one knew so it didn't matter! What did matter was that he was single. s i n g l e. Where was he just going to get a boyfriend out of the blue. Clay’s family was leaving for their mountain house up in North Carolina for Christmas in a week. A WEEK. It's not like there's a fucking rent-a-boyfriend, better yet a build-a-boyfriend! Clay needed help and he needed help fast. But who the fuck would be willing to just fake date someone. Dating is an intimate thing...Kissing and cuddling and holding hands and other things! No ones just gonna do that and pull it off! Clay's family wasn't stupid. His mom ,especially, wasn't stupid. And god knows Carly would see right through the disguise. Clay was in some deep fucking shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I take criticism:]]]]


End file.
